ozzy
by animatwin
Summary: Started as a self insert a while ago then came back to it and it got sooo much better, ozpin adopts Ozzy way before rwby starts but he gets better and stronger thanks to those around him but he will run into some problems. No romance yet just fluffs


I woke up in a weird dark cave, but I still had my green arrow hoodie which was nice. I looked around and couldn't see the keg so that was a waste of money but that must've been one hell of a party, my bro always throws those then I walked outside and instantly ran back in.

Outside the cave I saw a bear with a skull for a face and via t claws, then I tried to grab for my cell and found it to be gone as I waited inside I began to hear a rustling behind me. I then ran out of the cave and past the bear and into the is amazingly surprising how fast you can run when fleeing for your life. When I turned around to see the monster that scared me, basically a giant scorpion, grabbed the bear and ripped it in half with one claw then ate both pieces. I turned and ran as fast as I could screaming at the top of my lungs.

Then I saw a figure clad in a scarf and green formal wear jump and eclipse the sun and grab me jumping out of the way of a claw strike saving me but injuring his left leg. When we landed he fell yelling. I quickly looked around in a panic and noticed a smaller cave than the one I woke up in l. He was in too much pain to run so against his protest I picked up the 160 ib. Man and ran as fast as I could just when I thought I was going to die I tripped and tell being propelled by some kind of shockwave as he fell off my shoulder, I landed with a roll, tearing my jacket. Tearing my sleeve the rest of the way I went to check on the man in green he looked like he was in pretty bad shape. I looked over and saw him trying to get up so I ran over as I heard the giant scorpion screech outside.

"Hey what are you doing you won't be able to walk, especially with that most likely sprained leg." I said. "what's your name?" I asked

"My name is Oscar ozzpin and I became a hunter to protect the young and the old and all those who can't protect themselves and just because my leg hurts does not mean I will stop fighting!" He said, trying to get up

'Wait did he just say. ozpin?' I thought but I then I reminded myself NOT IMPORTANT RIGHT NOW. I looked back at that monster pulling its claw out,so I grabbed Oscar's cane and ran to hit it in the exposed joint. But when I picked up the canes piece fell off and I found out I was holding on to the hilt of a sword. So I just kinda said fuck it and jumped pulling the weapon and getting into a classic knight stance with 2 hands on the blade. "If you think I'm just some weak little kid you've got another thing coming" I yelled as I swung the sword,and accidentally pulled some trigger.

some wave of energy flew far and high, hitting the arm I had missed. Seeing the handiwork I was admittedly excited and yelled at the top of my lungs "yeah how ya like me now BITCH". I didn't notice the second claw promptly hitting me and sending me away.

I was running around when Oscar and I were separated. finding him was beginning to be a huge pain in the ass, but we were colleagues so I guess it was worth it. But as I walked I heard a loud bang and looked as I saw the end of one of ozzpin's energy slices and knew where to go. As I began to run I started to question my choice in footwear but this wasn't the time. As I ran I also noticed the absences of Grimm but that wasn't what I needed to worry about as it was taking far too long to reach him so I used a spell directed from my riding crop I launched myself forward with enough momentum to get to my destination in a minute flat. Have to remember that one. I took a mental note.

As I took stock of the situation I made note of ozzpin's sword laying on the ground between a death stalker and a small cave. So all I needed to do was pick up one of the many trees around us and began bashing the Grimm with it. After a few hits, the monster smashed my weapon with its claw but, I was able to use magic to use all of the little shards as a swarming offensive. Noticing the barrage was too much I attempted to focus my aura and create a spike from the earth under prey as. Killing blow but as soon as I was ready the monster seemed to sense the danger and retreated.

i began to run after it but remember the reason I was running in the first place when I saw Oscar and the sheath that made up his cane lying in the small cave as his leg was obviously damaged. But I saw some young man who looked about 13 or 14 who was bleeding out the back of his head under a stalagmite. I ran to ozzpin's aid and he had a cocky smirk. "not the coffee run I usually send you on huh Glynda?" He said trying to make light of the situation.

"Take the kid to a hospital I'll be fine"

"I'm not leaving you here, you're hurt and in no shape to fight. What if some Beowulf or an urea comes along?"

"then I'll deal with it. I'm a hunter and I'll be . . aah" he said gripping his shin as he tried to get up. I just sighed and stood up. Levitation using aura may be difficult on living beings but I had done it before. And I was doing it again. After I was able to carry Oscar out, despite his protests I picked up his sword and the sheathe And carried him and the young man who lay on the ground.

once we got the hospital i checked both of them into the hospital, leaving the boy to the hospital i made sure oscar was being taken care of then got to work doing some grading on my scroll.


End file.
